totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sue
Her picture scares me*looks at it again* HOLY...(I think its good but it cares me)----Kenzen Has No 02:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh no... A psychic. >_> SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) You don't like psychics? Wow, people are just hating on these characters... first Maurice, now Yasmin... :( --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Occult stuff majorly bothers me. It's nothing personal against you, but I feel very strongly about it, and basically... I can't read the story if she is in it. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? I can change it to a fortune teller, if that's better. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) That's still occult, honestly. I'm sorry about it, though... SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Is there a label that wouldn't bother you? --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No. It's the entire character, not just the label. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I had a feeling you'd say that. I could try and replace her with a different character. However, I thought about her storyline for a while, and she's kind of crucial. I suppose the psychic aspect isn't all that important. *sigh* Whatever, I can come up with another character. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry, Nonny. I don't want you to change what you have in mind and I'm a huge fan of your stories, but I can't force myself to read something that would bother me. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) You don't, I'll change it. I'll keep the name, though. The name doesn't bother you, does it? --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No, it doesn't. Thanks so much, Nonny. You really rock for doing this. It's more than just disliking it. I wouldn't normally be so vocal about something that I just don't agree with. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It's no big deal, anyway. I have a few characters swimming around in my head. And, also, keep in mind that I wouldn't do this for any fan. It's just because you're the only one that I believe follows my stories, at least regularly. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I try to be loyal when I read someone's work, so I would feel worse about stopping reading without explaining why, or voicing my concerns. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) If you randomly stopped reading my stories, I'd wonder why. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I take it back, I am changing the name. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Changed it. Hope you like Sue more. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHHH IT'S THE MEAN GIRL GYM TEACHER FROM GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE .........what? I like the psycic idea that makes me sad----Kenzen Has No 01:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ding! We have a winner! DDP, you get a hypothetical cookie! Kenzen, if you read over this page, you'll see why it was changed. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was my fault. T_T I like this character waaaaaay more. Thanks, Nonny! SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm glad you are appeased. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ironically... I think this is my favorite character... SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad. I'm also glad that I added her, as I know she's going to be fun to write for. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Another addition to the scary eyes group....... XD I is Tdi! Don't Call My Name 02:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) This is a rather blatant Glee reference...again. Does she coach cheerleading? Tdirm- Semi-Legendary Mockery! NIRVANA EVERYWHERE! 23:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, her and Eleanor are the only Glee characters. And... sure, she can coach cheerleading. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It's basically Sue from Glee! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Cards777Wanna chat? 02:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) She's so funny on the show, I couldn't resist putting her, or a sixteen year old Sue, in. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) How old is she (had to be asked XD)--Kenzen Know That He Will 18:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Was it that hard to read the above comment, Kenzen? XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh *reads above comments*She is a dang old looking Teen XD--Kenzen Know That He Will 19:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) She's TD:LA's Leshawna/Stevie. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I know she looks old, but like Sprink said, so do LeShawna and Stevie, not to mention that Sue is very grown up looking for her age, and her character model was modeled after a middle aged woman. You try it and try to make it look young! XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC)